


baisemain

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson is a vampire. Nico is a vampire hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baisemain

It always starts with a kiss to the hand. It’s only polite.

Jenson presses his lips to the back of Nico’s hand, lingering for a touch too long for it to be more than just a perfunctory greeting. His lips leaves Nico’s skin reluctantly, and he pulls back, straightens up, flashing Nico a grin.

 _I want you_ , Jenson thinks, and Nico looks at him, eyes assessing. His expression is unreadable, and for a moment Jenson wonders if he has gone too far. While it may be good manners to kiss the hand of your host out of your gratitude, it certainly isn’t to try to court him, especially when said host is the scion of the powerful Rosberg clan of vampire hunters. And here Jenson is, a vampire with a death wish. Ha ha, very funny, an undead creature who wishes to die again.

'I'll see you around, Mr. Button,' Nico says. His lips quirk upwards in a tiny smile, and Jenson stares at him, mesmerised. When Nico pushes past him, Jenson hears him mutter under his breath 'I'll see you at the fountain in ten minutes.'

Jenson can hardly wait. He’s either going to get laid or become dead-er than dead.

(If that even makes sense)


End file.
